Talk:Vid18
This has a big canon issue its impossible that they have a power level that high they are such weak characters! -SSJ3Ascension Ya I know but all other fusions are very strong.SuperSaiyanKrillin 02:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But this is just a immense overpowering maybe put them down like by a million.-SSJ3Ascension i think having a huge power level helps to add characterand makes them coolerSuperSaiyanKrillin 03:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) From the mouths of babes. -KidVegeta Andriod 18 is human she even says that when she over hears goku asking krillin how androids can have babies 12:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ok i can understand where your going with 18, but where did you get that videl is one-quarter machine?SuperSaiyanKrillin 13:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How's Videl a quarter machine? <3 I hav' a crush <3 13:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually android 18 was wished into a human so that shouldn't be a canon dispute here-SSJ3Ascension That is only half right 18 is still part android because shenron was unable to turn her human, but she could have been turned into a human after being killed be super buu and then being revived by porunga who can restore the whole body of a personSuperSaiyanKrillin 15:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Her power is so high because of how strong android 18 is and she is also fused with idel who's power level isnot very high but she is still strong.SuperSaiyanKrillin 16:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes but by how much 18 would have to decrease her power this character would be worthless -SSJ3Ascension Videl is not saiyan either your thinking of her daughter pan SuperSaiyanKrillin 19:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm no frieza was 12 million, plus without training for 7 years 18 would be much weaker aswell to make matters worse if 18 fused with videl, the fusion would actually make 18 weaker because its said several times if you fuse with someone immensley weaker then yourself the outcome will have made a even weaker fighter then the stronger of the 2.-SSJ3Ascension I think that power level is do able SuperSaiyanKrillin 21:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes but 18 could lower her powerleavel fuse then bring it skyrocketing again Did you just forgot the other part I said about not training for ten years and fusions with a much weaker being cause the power level to skyrocket downward 2,000,000 seems a little high but is understandable do to future trunks beating frieza easilly but not being able to defeat 18 so easily when she was evilSuperSaiyanKrillin 22:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) i mean 200,000,000 not 2,000,000 SuperSaiyanKrillin 22:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I believe (Not sure) that ability is gone as she gets tired, and such after the wish-SSj3Ascension so what im i supposed to change to get the tag off 05:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll make it say at her max her power level is at 200,000,001 is that ok? SuperSaiyanKrillin 14:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think now with his decision the case should end here.-User:SSJ3Ascension 17:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC)